The present invention relates generally to thrust washers and, more particularly, to a two-piece construction for a thrust washer and method of connecting together the two pieces of the thrust washer.
Many applications, such as automobile transmissions, for example, require thrust washers that are piloted or mounted on surfaces that are radially spaced a considerable distance from the bearing raceway. Such thrust washers may be considered as having a large cross-sectional area relative to the bearing raceway area. The non-raceway portion of the thrust washer may have a simple circular perimeter or may have a complex geometry including locking tabs, for example, making manufacture more difficult.
Typically, thrust washers of this type are manufactured of a single material, such as bearing quality steel, for example, due to the requirements of the raceway portion. Heat treating of the thrust washer is generally required to achieve a suitable raceway. As a result of the heat treatment, warping, cracking and other problems may occur in either the raceway or non-raceway portions. An additional problem is the high material cost due to the use of bearing quality steel rather than a less expensive material for the non-raceway portion.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.